This disclosure pertains to sports, transportation, or any other commercial or industrial activity in which inelastic straps of various widths are tightened to sustain fixed loads, that predictably increase during the activity, causing brief intermittent periods of increased and potentially damaging force to be transmitted to that which the straps affix. The straps necessarily must continue to connect the two ends to which they are attached after the force has normalized, although in many applications, if the strap were to lengthen slightly during the period of maximal force, then return to its previous length, the purpose would not be compromised.
This disclosure was first conceived to provide a shock-absorbing function for the chin straps of American football players, to minimize the concussive forces transmitted through the helmet to the player's brain. Improvements to the conventional approaches to provide secure fastening helmets while allowing attenuation of shock transmitted through the helmets are desirable.
The concept extends, however, to any strap that affixes damageable entities or property to solid structures (e.g. property carried on car tops or trailers) that, because of vibration or variable force, could damage those entities unless protected by a strap that has limited amount of elasticity without compromising fixation.